Hawks and wolves
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: With the introduction of jets into the game and newer tanks the game has taken a drastic change and some of the gang maybe in for more of a fight than they bargained for. Will Maverick and the boys of Wolf and the hawk squadron make it or will their claws get broken in the heat of the game
1. Chapter 1

Hawks and wolves

A/N: I do not own GuP and this one will be Vietnam and gulf war so please review

09:30 hours

"Well damn I cant believe they are letting Jets in the tournament and I am glad they are because I'm better moving in high speeds" Trace scothorne the squadron leader said and took a pull on his drink while the rest of the school was moving to the island that was their home now well most of them. The sole fighter squadron and one of the attack squadrons were being moved and the bar was taken over as the ready room.

"Yeah Im glad but it sucks that the ship has finally met the end of the era" as the crew all stood at attention as the Hap Arnold aeronautics school was towed off and would be closed then sank due to lack of students and the age of the ship playing a factor as the boys all hopped into F5s as the other fighters were shipped over even some that were shipped in covertly as the boys had been involved in a shootout that claimed the life of their former squadron leader and someone may want revenge.

Calling into his oxygen masks Microphone as Trace saw the others joining him, he said

"Alright fang squadron we do a flyby then head to our new home" as they decided on a low level high speed buzz of the tower. As he called out for the last time "Fang squadron, hawk squadron let's put our little plan into motion" as they had discussed flying the tower and Fang squadron would soon becoming the Wolves squadron and hawk squadron would stay the same. They all knew that they had a another call sign to the US navy, as they were a squadron made up solely of reservists, though of 'voodoo' for the strike squadron which was taken from the movie blazing saddles that they all loved and the fighters were ghost squadron as they could seemingly appear form nowhere.

"It sure as hell would be fitting don't you think?" His back-seater and Brother Richard asked and he smiled as it caused the crew to spit there drinks and Trace scanning for threats and any unwanted company with the nickname hawk because of his eyesight and almost superhuman ability to pull more Gs than his cohorts said

"Boys tally ho and better to request forgiveness than it is to seek permission" as they were hearing over the radio from the tower

"God damn it maverick we said that was unauthorized" his brother and RIO in the F14D super tomcat which got shuttled over earlier in the week laughed he switched over to the flight net and called out

"Johnny boy you there or are you to busy planting apple trees?" and he waited a few seconds and was about to click the transmit button again when he heard and they knew that hawk was the name assigned to them from new management for prowler squadron

"Hawk squadron is formed up and coming in on 6 o'clock low so screw you" and the rest of the hawk squadron chimed in with Jason who they called Nappa saying

"Are we there yet vageta" and his best friend David replied with

"No Napa no we're not" and they went to say more when Michael aka stretch said

"God damn it Fang 2, 3 you guys are annoying as shit" and John who they called Johnny boy said

"Fang squadron must be pissy but do keep it the fuck down" and they all started good natured teasing until they saw Saunders and Trace and Freddy who had been silent the whole flight thinking of his ex who had died just recently combined with his brother who had left as well due to a broken leg and back Freddy called

"Tally ho I have eyes on" and Trace saw they had been given room to land and they all yelled

"Calling the ball!" and slammed into the deck snagging anything from the 2nd to the 4th wires with Trace having been the only one catching the sweet 3rd wire they all heard Freddy yell

"Damn it I bolted" only for his second attempt to catch the sweet spot on wire number 3. Roaring the engines they got out before ladders where presented and they walked over to Kay and Alisa and saluted with Trace saying in a southern drawl

"Howdy ma'am I am captain Trace Scothorne formerly of the Patton advanced tactics school and this is my squadron: Richard my RIO on the 14 and WSO on the strike eagle who is also my brother, Jason who is an LT, David is an ensign and Freddy who is a friend of ours and he normally only flies single seaters for obvious reasons" and they nodded before Kay walked over and even though she knew that the boys were arriving she didn't expect, as they called themselves,

"A group of ragged crazy looking motherfuckers" and Freddy shook hands with Alisa before asking calmly

"Where do we store the birds and will we be able to wear our combat gear because that was the dress code back at our old school" and they just nodded as they understood what happened and wandered down to the apartments discovering that for the next day they would be sleeping on the fleet tender, before walking down to the hangar bay and they saw the simulators and David yelled

"Hell yeah we are gonna rock this shit tonight!" and they saw Freddy walk over to the F5 that they kept washing and taking care of and the name EDGE emblazoned on it they saw him run his hand on it and fighting back tears he mumbled

"I miss you and I always will so please rest in peace and know that someday we should meet again and I… I will always love you" as he broke down in tears and then saw the rest of the boys go down to the simulator he walked out to the back and un holstered his 45 that had a custom dual black paint job with airborne tattoo looks on the grip in honor of his grandpa who gave him the gun he sang out

"If I had known later on down the road I'd look back and not like what I'd see Id change a lot of things starting with me" and dumped the whole mag down into the ocean. As he thought he was alone he was scared to death feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumped up slightly and blushed seeing that it was Alisa with Naomi standing in the back in case the, as she put it,

"Fighter boys tried anything stupid because I have seen top gun" and Kay saw the rest of the boys in the simulator and she saw what she thought was the

"best damn flying she saw in a jet in ages" as the boys were slamming rudder and Trace initiating an Immelmann while slamming rudder and dropping the stick to the side breaking missile lock while setting up from a guns attack then they heard John call briefly

"Hey I'm in an intruder so y'all best watch it with the fancy turns boy-o" in a fake Irish accent and Freddy said

"you're really starting to piss me off boy-o" and from a level flight with Jason on his tail he smiled and started to perform a cobra while slamming the rudder pedal then a snap roll shoving the nose in a tight circle as the nose swung around and gave him as he yelled

"solid tone fox 3 FOX 3 straight hot and SPLASH ONE!" as John and Freddy both shuddered and their cockpits raised as he fired two missiles when he called FOX 3 which hit their mark but Trace had used his cannon to down freddy who had, as Richard stated

"A total lack of situational awareness. As they both mumbled John yelled

"Damn it but hey we should call it and get some chow and first rounds on Jason" and they all laughed as they headed out to the first meal in what Trace regarded felt like home before traveling to their temporary bunks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawks and wolves chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the GuP universe or any aircraft I mention but I wish I did

As they all woke up for chow trace had forgotten he was on what would have been the crew quarters on the ships that sailed alongside at the request of the USN higher ups. Trying to sit up he slammed his head into the metal frame of Richards bunk he muttered

"Damn it that hurt a lot" and then he rolled over and fell out of the bed and straight down on to the steel deck with a resounding thud that woke Richard up and he laughed and said

"Splat one bug on the metal and do we need to get you a shovel to scoop you off the deck?" and he just flashed the middle finger and wiped the blood off his nose and said in a retort back

"Up yours dumbass" and they heard a girl clear her throat and they saw it was Alisa who smiled and said

"Boys you have your class schedule and an apartment apiece and Trace head to the docs and get that looked at" as the blood dripped onto the metal decking with an audible 'plop' and he jsu smiled and nodded before heading to the docs while Richard went to the apartments to see what they had. Walking to class after getting his nose bandaged Trace stood at attention in front of Kay and said snapping off a salute

"Ma'am what class will me and my squadron be in and after class I request permission to take my unit up for a familiarization flight so we know what we are getting into on the training match" and she just nodded and smiled as his personality was a leader and he knew what he wanted and she wondered what was in his eyes. As he dropped down into the seat in his class he saw that the history class was boring as shit and one of hawk squadron whos name was Josh even though everyone called him walker slid a note that read

"Skipper we are going to have a training match 3 on 3 with 3 members of my squadron apiece" and he nodded back and planned on getting the wolf squadron up to muster. As they were a 5 man squadron until they could find a 6th member it would be a 2 on 2 dog fight with the 3 on 3 attack plane brawl and they saw that the attack squadron being coed was Johnny ,Josh call sign Walker,Arden who went by the call sign crazy and Hannah with Tyler on the team with the newest member Taylor walk in and they heard Taylor say

"To anyone who thinks it's a good idea to fuck with my squadron my cousin is the best dogfighter in the AO with kills on all types of enemy aircraft" and he smiled before a boy who was on the naval staff called out

"Nerds shut the fuck up I am trying to pass this class and I don't give a fuck if you are new here" and professor Roberts let the outburst go as did Wolf squadron with trace moving his hand for a .45 colt he muttered

"6 to 1 odds I get suspended my ass" as he had made a bet with an old friend and his phone rang and as he answered it he heard

"Go to the window and you will like what you see" and Fred who was who was a pilot on the defense squadron on one of the other carriers of the fleet he said

"Flew in a bird for you in case you wanna be in an attack role and a fighter for you that is apparently yours now" and he smiled as he saw the A7E Corsair II and a F105D and a few jet trainers that had been transferred over in case they wanted to recruit more personnel. Getting up he ran out to the birds and saw that they had even had a wild weasel thud that could be flown by any of the pilots and he looked at them and muttered

"Thanks dad glad I got the Jets you promised along with the Shelby cobra" and the squad all laughed as they saw their CO looking like a kid on Christmas day and he saw Kay standing there and he asked teasingly

"Hey blondie want to see what us stick jockeys can do?" and as she nodded he hopped up into the wild weasel and called out

"Tower this is Wolf 1 with a blond bombshell requesting permission to take off" and he was happy to be pointed to a launch pattern as the fighter squadron sent Richard and Freddy in a 105 and F4X, which had a gun mounted in its nose and was stored aboard the rebuilt carrier from the school as they had made a deal to join saunders as a partner school and had a small strike force called Blackhawks, they all pulled up with Kay looking a little bit nervous and it showed in her voice as she asked

"What do I do if something goes wrong?" and Trace laughed and said

"Do what I do and nothing will happen because I have a perfect record" and he saw a glint of metal and he called to Kay

"I'll show you some of the maneuvers we use in a dog fight so tally ho" and he slammed the stick hard into his gut and into his leg pulling a 3G climb before a snap roll put him right onto the tail of his buddy and he leveled off and called

"Wolf 2 I have you in my sights so surrender damn…" as he heard

"Really skip where is your awareness I've been following you on the whole journey" and he snickered and said

"Just surrender damn" and he snapped into an opposite roll then into a dive causing Richard to miss and Alex to not get lock and in a second on the snap of stick and rudder which almost got Kay turning a slight shade of green and as he pulled tight he saw Freddy slip out and he squeezed the trigger saying

"You are done now let's go home and Ill see how my passenger likes what we went through" and they heard Kay say

"Wild but I liked it and do you like anyone" and they fell into silence as Trace wouldn't say anything until he hit the deck and he said

"Yeah but it's hard to talk about because not anymore" and he walked down to the punching bag with Richard saying

"Dad would be proud of us and you forgot to things" and he said back wailing on the bag

"6 June yeah it's your birthday as well as Bridgett's and thanks bro" and Kay and Alisa both smiled as they saw the tender side of the pilots who shared a cigarette and Kay said

"Now I get what he meant so let's leave 'em be and let them enjoy the day" and Richard thought he saw Kay wink at Trace but decided to let it go as sundown they wanted to just let their hair down.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawks and wolves ch. 3

A/N: I do not own GuP and only my OCs and this will tie into another story

As the boys all gathered in traces apartment they saw a box set up and Richard smiled and said

"You brought out mini I'm so happy" and they all knew that he was talking about the offerenda altar box that they knew as mini Hereford because it had the names of all the dead who were either former squadron or had been related the unit in some way. As they turned on the radio they heard cats in the cradle and Jason said

"Man this is my shit so turn it up!" and they turned the radio up and Trace had a tear roll down his cheek as his dad and him loved to listen to that song over and over and he looked at the box and ran his fingers over the worn name of his father Richard Lee Scothorne and trace sat there and Jason and Richard grabbed their leader by the arms and said

"Cheer up man you know that Autumn would be pissed seeing you crying and we still have another Bridgett in the crew" as Richards sister had the name Bridgett as well with her full name emblazoned on the tower with Bridgett Breanna reid on the tower and Jason remarked

"Man it's a little eerie seeing our names on the tower but we all have died when we lost someone close to us" and they all sat in silence for a second before they all got up and Richard said

"Fuck this sad depressed shit we have people to meet and maybe some numbers to get" and as he laughed they said

"you are such a dumbass but yeah plus we may have class soon" and the squadron all thumbed the weapons they had purchased and Trace bumped into Kay and with a tear in his eye he apologized and muttered

"Its been a long hard day that just began" and she just nodded and slid a number saying "If you ever wanna talk im willing to listen boys lets show you the tanks and the crew you will be dealing with" and they started to go for a stroll to the shed blaring oldies music and whatever they wanted to listen to on the iPods and thye looked like a group of partiers and less like a squadron of fighter pilots. As they got there Trace and Richard saw the Hearld and Rider which kay said

"Had been upgraded to their current M60A3 pattern and the Rider was a M1A1 abrams tank as they had gulf and Vietnam era armor and Kay said

"So you all get to know your protectees and fellow classmates and boys don't do anything stupid ok?" and Trace walked over to kay and said

"I know you are wondering about the team I was a part of and here goes, we were a recent formation using an old military aircraft carrier which was the forestall and we had seen the ooahai victory and the eagles and the role they played so we decided to keep the naval school which was supposed to be a naval trainer to add the planes and we used what we had available which were former national guard Vietnam and some 1st gulf war era birds so we have a real scrap force" and Kay laughed and said

"Scrap maybe but its not that bad so don't worry and Im glad we made some new comrades and if you don't mind why are you crying when you walked up to the shed?" and all trace would say was

"Lost someone close and the memories hit me like a ton of bricks so anyways what tanks do we have" and he smiled as Dani and Taylor were sitting on the M60A3 and he laughed seeing Richard trying to flirt with Taylor who they all knew had a problem with a voice in her head reminding them of Richards Violent pyro-paranoia moments and as he walked away from the girls smiling Jason Johnson and the rest of the crew who were all related said

"Hey dumbass let me guess you got a number?" and he smiled and just shrugged his shoulders in a way that said "what do you think" and they all smiled as they knew that Trace had a number and Freddy had muttered not knowing that Alisa was listening

"God damn that radio girl is cute but she probably won't go out with a guy like me" and she blushed as he ran toward the F15 he was able to fly as a single seater and they all saw the Centurion mark 5 which was crewed by all brunettes with the leader Breanna Richards and her sister Allison who commanded the M103 or the M67 zippo rolling up with the British accent coming over the circuit as she said

"Ok mates we will be working together a lot I take it so someday we all need to get together and just have a chat to find out more about each other" and they saw the Abrams that Alisa was holding on to as well as the Challenger 2 and a Leopard 2 A6 rolling in formation with it being "coalition vs. US" and the boys all smiled and said

"Training match with them and this time boys our teams will have a bet thrown in" and as they started to do a flyby of each other as the tanks crews had a bow they all heard Traces voice saying

"Let's have a good clean fight and y'all are going to like this and the bet will have the losers doing a line dance to garth brooks" and as they heard the comms go dead they were greeted with the sounds of Hair-trigger colt 44 and Jason sang out

"Undertaker write on our tombstones killer finally killed and nothing more" and they heard John singing

"You brand a man rustler he's got to take a side there ain't no middle ground in the Johnson county war" and they all saw the wolves click off the radio and Trace called to kay

"What do you want us to do because we have no eyes on the strike package they will send after you all and Ive just got eyes on" as the dust cloud of the tanks gave away and he heard the words he'd been waiting on as kay said

"you are free to engage and also try to drop the other fighters while you are at it because they could be annoying as shit so do what you do" and Trace rolled the wings and the 3 boys each went looking for a target of opportunity and Trace slammed in low and in the blink of an eye he dropped away both of the bombs and then switched to an air to air role as he saw the white flags pop up he saw a glint of metal and said

"bogie 12 oclock low" and he saw another fast moving black dot and he turned and saw a flash and then he shuddered and he saw the demon on the tail and yelled

"Damn it Im hit" and landed and jumped out before the ladder was rolled up and Richard asked him nervously

"you ok because usually you have your eye on the ball but not this time" and instead of answering trace swung out and as his fist connected with Richards nose he spat out

"the fuck I am but Ill tell you later on" and walked off as Kay followed him and went to find out why. As he walked away before he got to far out of range he spun around and yelled

"Hey assholes you better be practicing the moves because as soon as the sun goes down you will be dancing in the shed in front of the girls" as he walked off.


	4. Birthday and fireworks

Hawks and wolves ch. 4

A/N: I do not own Girls und panzer and this will tie into a chapter of my other girls und panzer story. Any reviews with help

Looking at Richard and Taylor Trace said trying to keep his voice down

"Ok you too are lucky that Patton had a girl who has copped to the charges of murder and attempted murder as she put it "I had to kill them and am not going to apologize for what I did" and they all knew about the case and Alisa walked by Traces apartment and heard his raging voice as he failed to keep it down. When she got to Kays office she asked

"I just heard trace reading to of his group the riot act anyone care to explain?" and she was greeted with Kay grabbing a beer and saying

"Well apparently the pilots and one of the tank crews gave into the darkness and some people claim that they were slaughtering a group of former Patton kids who had taken the name to another ship" and they all felt like the ship that they had on the team was the truth for them and they got offended as the Traitors who had attacked the school a year ago putting the girls on a vengeful trail that ended with the Patton tank team and the few fighters they had left being reformed with those who were RIF'ed by the school they formed their own group from a small corvette. Looking at Richard Trace said

"Well I think we may have a problem as the jet that I took my eye off the ball for was flown by a mix of people" and the group knew the World With No Borders had a threat out on them and they saw the enterprise dock next to them the group heard over the PA system

"Will Wolf squadron please come to the office" and as they walked over Kay hugged trace and he saw a navy Intelligence officer and as the boys snapped a salute he said

"At ease boys and if you all would so kind as to follow me to the other ship we can talk in private about a top secret matter" and they all followed the G2 to the flight operations room and they heard

"Your school will be actively under the protection of the US navy and you all are Navy reserve Pilots if I recall correctly" and they all said

"Yes sir" and they saw the new kid who said

"My names Jordyn and I saw that you had 5 and for the 2 seaters you need a new RIO or is it WSO?" and as she gently brushed the brown hair out of her eyes she saw Freddy light up with delight as he would be flying with a girl which set him apart from the others. Looking at her he said

"Nice to meet you and my names Freddy and I hope we can get to know each other a little bit better" and they all laughed as she blushed and Trace decided to take the shot that was presented and he said

"Bro we are here to fly planes and drink beer but we are all out of beer" and as Jordyn held her sides laughing Freddy spat back

"No we are here to destroy planes and meet girls but I don't see any planes" and they high fived before getting sent back to their ship wonder if there was a submarine under them but hopping like hell they wouldn't have to find out. As the group all walked back over to the Enterprise Trace looked at the group and said

"Yall I have to stop by the shop for a minute and Richard you know where the grill is" and as the rest of the group all looked a little puzzled Richard said

"His birthday was last week and mine is this week" and they knew he meant the 23rd and 30th and they laughed and trace said

"Ribeye and potato with corn on the cob and a lot of booze" and Richard laughed saying

"Boy our party may involve the navy so get ready for all hell to break loose" and he went down and even grabbed spices and started cooking with the radio blaring. As the fire flared up the group all wondered out to the deck and saw that the Rider and Herald formed the outline of a club with the grill flaring up Richard and Taylor started to dance as they showed the crew that they could have fun and let their hair down. As they all started dancing Josh turned around as they heard a motor boat he yelled

"I knew that the Navy would arrive and god I hope they brought more food" and right as he said that a case of prime ribs ended up on the deck near the grill with a note saying "Property of the Ghost squadron" and they knew that they would also have ice cream. As they started to eat they saw the sun go down and they saw a storm start whipping up Richard muttered

"Son of a bitch I say we should get a CAP up in case anyone tries to launch because we used to hear a major set of chatter about our ship" and as they launched a small flash and the birds all went up as Trace muttered

"Please god don't let that be a missile" as meal was cranked to low as they watched and prayed they wouldn't go swimming instead of eating.


	5. New day spilled blood

Hawks ch, 5

A/n: Sorry I haven't posted an update to this story and am sorry but anyways I do not own GuP and only my OCs any reviews will be nice

As everyone tracked the dot that was flying toward them Trace heard as well as saw the CWIS open up and the missile detonate sending shrapnel into the ship and Trace tackled kay dragging her down as a second missile slammed into the ship. As they all jerked around Richard saw the blood on the Deck and knew that Trace was the only one from the squadron besides himself on the deck.

"Trace are you ok brother?!" as Freddy had ran up and saw Trace was holding on to kay despite the shrapnel in his arm and the corpsman from the Enterprise ran over with his bag and saw Trace had a tear in his eye and before he could say anything he heard Freddy yelling

"Damn it I think alisa is out cold" and Trace looked at the medic and said

"Take care of Alisa or Kay and freddy then take care of any other wounded first" and he meant it as he pinned the leather jacket he wore close to his chest so he didn't bleed to death until the medic reached him as he muttered

"Damn it I love this girl and I don't want her to go down the dark road of having someone die near her" and started to fall asleep Kay shook him and said

"Please stay with me boy because I heard from a little birdie that you are in love with me" and all he could do was chuckle then mutter

"Damn it Richard I will get even don't you worry" and Freddy walked over to him and said

"Sarge Alisa is in god health and the rest of the wounded are patched or in sick bay so its your turn" and Kay held on to Traces hand as he was strapped into a stretcher and walked to the enterprise sick bay and he heard over the radio using the navy call sign

"Ghost 3 requesting sitrep of the academy and the Yorktown" because both ships had damage from the missile strike and Trace recognized Jason's voice and his hand shot for the radio and stunned the medic as he grabbed it and with a raspy voice

"Ghost 3 Ghost lead here the school is good and so is the York so stay focused this fight may not be over yet" and Richard who had the same blood type as his brother and even Kay, said over the radio

"Trust me Jason we got this and do keep your head on a swivel up there" and then Richard yelled

"Get the fuck out of the way damn it cause we don't have time for people in the god damn way!" slinging the door open he stormed down to the sick bay and then he looked at his squadron leader and friend who was looking deathly pale and said

"I promise brother I will make them pay for what they have done even if I have to destroy every single fighter and any targets that present themselves" and they all knew what he left unsaid as he was going to be a war that would in the air and even as far as the back alleys. As he looked at his brother Trace went to say something and the news had a flash alert and Trace just croaked out

"Turn that up and if that's what I think it is-" and heard in the news and was muttering about the drone voice of the anchorman but heard

"The missile strike against the school ship of saunders and the Yorktown has been claimed by a group heretofore unknown called the devils maidens" and Trace instantly buried his head in his hands and as the group looked at him he mumbled

"This will only get worse" and his blood pressure started to drop and Richard tore his sleeve open and started a blood transfusion before the doctor walked in. As his brown eyes saw the corpsman's green eyes go as wide as dinner plates Richard and Kay both spat

"Shut the fuck up we are saving our comrade so shove it up your ass" and Kay saw Trace jump and held him down whispering

"Im doing this to save you so please just lay still" as a tear rolled down her cheek and Richard went to open his mouth but seeing her shaken worn expression he closed his mouth and Taylor walked in as they removed the equipment and seeing the blood oozing from the red stained bandage and she looked at Richard and said

"You look lke shit and you know I love you why don't you go to the room and Ill watch the chief till he gets back on his feet" and Richard chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before walking back muttering before he left the room

"Kay with all due respect you look like shit so try and sleep" as he knew that they had been on their feet and moving since four that morning. As the ghost squadron landed with another group going up for a CAP mission Freddy took off at a dead run to the sickbay and slid in slamming into the wall and he muttered

"God that hurts and I think I bruised some ribs" but looked at his squadron CO and said calmly trying and failing miserably to choke back the emotion of seeing his brother at deaths door he said quietly

"Kay you really should get some sleep me and Richard will watch over him" and Taylor walked in and said

"The three of us will while you get some rest because you are in charge of this school and you need to be focused" and Alisa who brought food for the group as they had pulled watch through breakfast and it was a little after lunch and she said

"I know that Freddy likes me and would do anything for me so you all need to eat and Kay for the love of god leave your boyfriend and get some rest damn it" she snapped as she had not slept good the night before and had been up and moving all day and she instantly said

"Sorry Kay you just need to sleep cause you look like shit" and kay looked in the mirror and laughed as she saw her blonde hair was disheveled and her uniform and wrinkled and stained with crumbs from a snack form the commissary.

"I guess you are right so see you" kay said as she bent over and planted a kiss on traces cheek and as she left he started to stir and mumbled

"When can I leave?" only for the group to say

"after the doctor lets you" and the GQ call was given and as everyone started to move they heard a call for the agent afloat Abby Peterson ran toward the Bridge and saw a young sailor run into the bridge and as he turned around she saw a bomb vest and drilled two .40 caliber rounds into his head causing him to release the dead man switch and fill the door to the bridge with fire with fortunately no dying only having singed uniforms and the ships captain looked at Kay and said

"I hope your crew can handle a war zone if that is what it comes to" and before she could respond the anti-ship missiles of the RAM or rolling airframe missile battery slammed into a boat that was running full speed at the fleet before the missile caused a series of secondary explosions as 1000 pounds of high explosives detonated. As the water rained down on the deck and she saw the sun starting to sink low she said

"Sir they will hold their own and I know we will have the navy as back up if anything goes wrong and we have two ace squadrons on board so do not worry" and saluted him before turning and heading back to the ship only to hear

"Young lady we have a quarters set up for your leadership so you can stay close to your wounded" and she thanked him before getting shown the way in silence then dropping down onto the bed not even bothering to take her uniform off and sinking into the bliss of a safe nights rest as she thought it may be her last such night for a while.


	6. Rules made to be broken not the tribe

Hawks and wolves ch. 6

A/N: I do not own GuP and I hope it meets your approval and the aftermath of the missile attack will be discovered

As the kids all started to try and go on with their lives Trace started to get up from the hospital bed he saw Kay and said

"Well Im sorry you have to see me like this" as he shakily slid his hand over the bandages and scars that he had acquired and looked at her in silence and then he heard her say

"No worries boy and I heard from a little birdie while we were on the field that you loved me so you care to guess who said that?" and Trace looked with a touch of annoyance

"I assume it was Richard or one of my other squadron mates?" and that is when Kay started laughing and as Trace turned red with embarrassment he said

"before you leave you care to tell me who said that so I can have a long talk with them?" and he was stunned as Kay pointed and drew a heart on his bandaged covered chest and then tossed him his leather jacket then said

"Hopefully you will be released soon and I have to go cause the school wont run itself" and as Kay wrapped him in a hug she was stunned as trace planted a kiss on her cheek before nodding then walking her to the door then pacing his room nervous as hell. Before he sat down on the bed waiting for the doctor he heard the door open and without looking around Trace called out

"hello doc I hope Im able to get out of here soon cause a girl just discovered I love her and I may have classes soon" and instead of saying anything he felt a wire go to his neck and as Trace started to pull on the cable to get it off his neck he flipped the man over slamming him down onto the ground shaking the bed knocking over a table sending a scalpel in easy reach and trace gripped it before stabbing his attacker and as the blood started to pool on the floor Abby ran into the room and saw the blood and the scalpel rammed through the girls arm and Abby said

"Roll over and you are under arrest" and as she was reading the girl her rights she yelled

"There is no god only the dead and damned" and bit down a cyanide capsule causing her to foam from the mouth and all they would say was

"Son of a bitch that gives us a major problem because now we don't know if the attack is related to the missile strike or what all else has been happening" and Trace said

"Preaching to the choir and I swear to god anyone puts a hit out on me ill send them to hell" and he said that with a smile and Kay called out as she kicked the corpse and he convulsed getting Danny and Yukari to pull out weapons and Trace went for his pistol and said

"Leave her for the authorities" and the corpsman came in and looking at the NCIS agents said

"Don't even waste your time she has passed away from his self-defense" and the doc looked at trace who smiled and said

"Not sure if self-defense qualifies me for the brig but if so I did what I had to do" then held his hands up only for Dani to hug him which let him know they all were relieved he was fine. As Trace started to creep from the hospital as the doctors ahd released him but the pain was still so bad he didn't know if he would be flying any time soon. Hopping aboard the small skiff for the ferry ride back to the Yorktown he heard the Coxswain saying

"Lt I heard the girl who was apparently the leader was talking to the second in command and apparently she loves you and another one of your squadron" and laughing until the pain became to much to bare he croaked out

"T-tell me something I don't know boy" and was stunned with Alisa asking

"So when are you going to ask her out and don't worry I won't tell her what your answer is" and he blushed and could only mutter "I'll tell you later" and by later he meant much later. As he made it into the apartment he dropped his med bag which contained the same damn bloody clothes he wore in the hospital and flopped down into his recliner and turned on the TV to watch his favorite animes including cyborgs and bounty hunters before mumbling

"Damn I'm just like Nadie and I only wish my Cable worked today or it would be military for the win" and started to relax until his phone went off and he read the message and read

"Finally getting some shore leave because we've been at sea for a few months and Kay found out that no one bought you anything and no it wasn't me boss" and read the message again before chuckling muttering

"Damn it Freddy you know how to make a man have to look over his shoulder" and decided upon walking to his closet that he needed some new work out gear and another leather Jacket and demin jeans as his motorcycle racing was wearing them a little thin. As he grabbed a Clint black tee shirt that his dad had given him he also found a NCIS windbreaker and he expected that there was a bullet proof vest somewhere.

Walking out the door and ensuring it was locked he flipped the safety strap on his holster back along him to reach it quickly he hugged Kay and said

"I love you and its time to go have a good time" and as they started to go shopping they heard

"Its that asshole again I am going to make him pay" and Trace quickly ducked into a alley grabbing Kays hand and said

"Tell Richard and Freddy rules 16 and 44" then looking Kay in the eyes said trying to keep her from being scared

"Gibbs rules have never Let me down and the boys will know and remember always carry a knife or in my case 4 plus other weapons" and quickly kissed Kays lips before ducking behind a dumpster until he knew she was away and safe. Looking out toward the sounds of the footsteps he muttered

"So proud to live so proud to die" hoping it wasn't a foretelling.


	7. When in doubt give em hell

Hawks and wolves ch. 7

A/N: I do not own Girls und Panzer and any dark things you want to see?

As he pinned himself against the wall with his .45 concealed from the attackers who he had no idea why they were after him in the first place but he had a good idea who they were and that the narrow 6 foot long alley would become their final resting place. As he saw an old soda can a plan came together and he put in his ear buds knowing the two fold purpose of calming his nerves and some hearing protection in what, for the most part was a brick lined box and his suspicions where confirmed as he heard the grinding of metal on brick and he glanced and saw a new dumpster blocking him in.

Looking up he muttered

"well god damn it I just this is the OK corral so shoot straight and make very shot count boy" and he bent down and ran some dirt through his fingers as Seminole wind played to calm him his nerves he sang

"Ever since the days of old men would search for well untold they dug for silver and for gold and leave the empty holes" and then threw the can causing the jittery of the group to fire missing the can and trace saw the 9mm casing and yelled

"tell me what you want and you have the option of surrender or death take your pick" and he pulled out his second 1911 loaded with hollow points then had his knives tucked close along with a black jack. As they laughed he heard from the man behind him

"We will give you till the count of 3 before we send you to your girlfriend in a box that is if there is anything left" and as they laughed trace yelled

"That's it you die now" and let he words be punctuated by the roar of the custom 45 splattering the skull of the man who was hiding behind the dumpster and that gave him the idea. Pushing the other dumpster to give him a boxed cover he looked up and silently prayed

"Please let the group reach me in time" and Kay had found Richard and Freddy who had decided to take leave with them to as they put it

"Make sure Kay and Trace were behaving themselves and not getting into trouble" so boy were they stunned when kay came running in, her blue eyes flashing with worry and they were even more stunned as Dani was buying her girl a gift and Alisa was sporting the necklace that Richard had bought her when they heard

"Trace said Rules 16 and 44" and as the boys looked at Dani and Taylor they all said

"Rule 40" and they took off pulling out weapons running not worrying about who they scared as to them they were in survival mode and they were their bosses version of a QRF and hiding his fear Freddy said biting his anger down

"Because he ordered now I say we upgrade him to the IRF and seeing Kay and Alisa's puzzled looks he said

"Babe it's the quick or in this case immediate reaction force" and as Kay ran near Richard she asked

"So how long have you and Alisa been a thing" and the response as they heard the gun shot was

"tell you later and we have one job get to the boss and shoot our way out if we have to but the choice is ours hopefully they will surrender" and they all laughed hearing Freddy yell back

"Shit in one hand wish in the other see which fills faster" and as they laughed it instantly went serious as they saw blood and they heard over the radio that they picked up off the dead as Kay drove her combat boot into his head finishing the job she yelled seeing dani pull out her knives

"come on no idea if those sons of bitches are going to pull a human wave and I don't know how much ammo he has with him" as Kay was holding his back pack which had a Uzi SMG and extra ammo because as Dani stated it

"That fucker gives me a run for my money on the paranoia scale" and as they rounded the corner they heard Trace yelling from behind the dumpster breathing heavily

"Its not paranoia if they are actually out to get you" as he pushed himself up bleeding and they all jumped up he said

"they are going to call for reinforcements and so much for the QRF I ordered but let's go before they find out I'm only one man" and right as they started to move the dumpster a shotgun blast sent everyone scrambling for cover except for trace and dani, who had grown up on the streets for a time and were used to it. Seeing the attacker make a lunge with the shot gun as if it had a bayonet she grabbed the barrel and pushed it swinging her foot smashing his head against the wall knocking the attacker out and a quick jerk across his throat ended his fighting and she yelled to trace

"You and Richard grab your girls and go I'll help keep them at bay" and trace slammed a unseen enemy with his blackjack before grabbing Kays hand saying

"first rounds on me and hopefully we can rest in peace but who knows and rich keep your head on a swivel" as a loud crack sent him to the ground and Richard relying on the idea he was taught in the military "Violence Of Action" or as he had explained to Alisa

"Keep those mother fuckers heads down then dig their motherfucking holes with another motherfucker" and sure enough he lived up to it before they walked into the bar reeking of gun smoke and blood. As they all started to sip on the beers they had ordered Richard looked at trace and said smiling

"Your QRF upgrade didn't go through so here's your money back" and they all laughed and drank until the cops working with his attackers who turned out to be the devils fist terror cell that was after him he smiled and said

"Boys we going to give this sleep Podunk town something to talk about" and punched the closest guy starting a bar brawl to cover their escape and as they all got to the ship and set sail again Trace found Kay had bought him new gear and he said

"I love you and what did you learn today?" and looking him in the eyes said

"You are a crazy son of a bitch" and kissed him before he fell asleep blaring drunk on a plane wondering what repercussions the day would bring as Richard finally asked Alisa out with kays prodding.


	8. Departures and rough leavings

Hawks and wolves ch. 8

A/N: sorry this chapter and all my stories have taken so long getting out school eats all my time and I do not own GuP

As the group all sat down for a meal Trace kept his .45 close and saw Jordyn sitting down at the table looking sad and Kay picking up on the fact that a fellow pilot was feeling down and looking at Trace Kay said

"Hey boy I'm going to have a girl's day with Jordyn and the other girls so enjoy your day" and looking at the rest of the boys of the group Trace asked

"Do yall have any ideas for a guy's party because the girls are going to be together so we need to do whatever we can to kill sometime because we all have a training dogfight so we have a few hours to kill" and after breakfast Trace grabbed his pistol and stood up then kissed Kay before smiling at the guys who were snickering seeing their boss kissing he supreme commander of the school and as they started to walk off kay yelled out

"We have another well the final joke training match cause they will start a tournament soon so training match then work cause we will be flying and going hot" and Trace then walked off o his apartment to get ready to work out and for him that meant grabbing his rucksack and the weight belt to make sure he worked up a sweat. As he was starting to leave he heard a voice call out to him in a familiar tone

"We will see you in hell so be prepared my boy" and stopping dead in his tracks trace just smiled and said calmly

"Yeah and I'll have a message for you when I see you and I eat chow at 1200 so hurry up" then he hung up before running back to his apartment humming angel in New York City and he didn't know he was singing aloud until Jordyn said

"Can you read him all the stories and give him all the love I never could" and Richard finished it with

"Don't tell him too much about his daddy cause there's not too much to say that's good" and Trace stopped and pulled out his headphones and said

"When you teach him prayers to say at bedtime leave off god bless daddy would you please" then he walked into his apartment and be the first in his hand was slipping to the holster and making the gun accessible and in a touch that the group hadn't seen in a while he pulled the gun free from the holster and held the gun down and flipped the safety off which got Richard and Freddy swapping nervous glances then John started remarking to no one in particular

"If the skipper has fallen back to combat training I think we are all in for a treat if it's what I think" and without saying a word he pushed in the door and did a quick sweep of the apartment before holstering the gun and walking to the fridge where he grabbed a beer and cracked it open using his combat knife. Seeing him back to his usual self Jake asked looking at trace for any sort of reaction

"So boss what got you freeing your gun when you walked in for the first time in forever?" and nursing on his beer Trace looked at his brothers and said

"well you know how we are a band of brothers and we had our little spat with the cartel and their hired guns eons ago?" and they all nodded knowing what was next but they were still surprised hearing him say calmly

"Well those bastards and the terrorists that already had it out for us may have found us so as of now boys we are at war" and they all saw him pull out Hereford and they all heard him saying trying not to show his emotions and the turmoil he felt before he cried he whispered as if it was only to Bridgett saying

"Well dear we have to go back under the gun and I found someone who reminds me of you and hell I think you would give your blessing of your twin and I but we have to go back to war so I hope none of us join you too soon and love you kid" and as the tears poured down his face the boys all pulled knives and held them together in a show of unity and pointing them at their commander they all yelled

"All for one and one for all" and Richard looked at the group and yelled out

"If they want to try and hunt us I say well now we won't have to go looking for them and we are waiting" then he chuckled as Trace looked up and pulled his boot knife and set it with the group and said

"Thank you guys and I wonder what the hell the girls are up to" and the boys all started pitching ideas of what they were doing and they all started laughing thinking of the funnier ideas but little did they know the girls were having anything but a good time.

Looking at the rest of the girls Jordyn was looking really timid and shrank back which the rest of the girls had thought was strange as they knew she was very outgoing and Alisa saw the worried and pained expression and looking at Jordyn asked calmly

"What's bothering you remember we are a band of sisters here and what you say will be kept secret unless it involves your health or poses a risk to yourself or others ok?" and Jordyn tried to put on a smile but slowly frowned and hung her head before sobbing just managing to choke out

"M-my dad is dead and I can't do anything to make the pain go away and I doubt Ill be able to go home and I feel like I should just vanish and then no one will miss me" and the whole room fell silent with the TV in the background being the only noise as they all fell silent Kay suddenly grabbed Jordyn's hand and said confidently

"I won't be so sure that you won't get to be home because I have some connections to get you home fast and hey Alisa would you go summon a certain aviator to my quarters and tell him its urgent" and Alisa ran down and grabbed trace who was stunned as hell before running to Kays apartment which had some of his gear as he had some of her stuff as well much to peoples teasing. Walking into the room he pulled his ball ca off and looking her in the eyes asked

"So you need me and I'm wondering what sort of favor you'll need with a fighter pilot/naval reservist" and he was stunned hearing

"We have one who needs to get home so when is the earliest hawk flight to the enterprise and then I'll need a greyhound to get Jordyn home on a top priority mission" and seeing his puzzled expression explained getting Trace to pull out his Radio and call the flight boss saying

"Ghost lead here and I have a request and it involves one of voodoo needing to get home ASAP" and he went on to explain what the situation was and was relieved to relay the good news stating

"Well JJ pack your bags the flight is 30 minutes then you'll be in the greyhound a little later on so you'll be home by dark" and she hugged him and the 30 minutes flew by and as the squadron watched one of their own take a helo off the ship hawk squadron all were flying with the wolves about to join with 2 real weapons on the birds being the gun and the sidewinders as they wouldn't shoot they would call over the mic and they were pulling top cover and they saw the seahawk take off and they were all glancing around when they saw a puff of smoke and the flares deploy before the helicopter touched down Trace yelled seeing it

"Thank god she's down but yall may want to come on back its to hot out there" hoping that the missile was isolated so he wouldn't have to risk the navy to cover his ass.


	9. Dark ace and buried darkness

Hawks and wolves ch. 9

A/N: sorry this chapter and all my stories have taken so long getting out school and family eats all my time and I do not own GuP

As the rest of the group all touched down on the ship with the navy having deemed a missile shot on a reservist to be a threat to the carrier the whole group sans JJ who had just left the area on the greyhound home which flew wave height to avoid another round of sitting duck looked around and Trace asked

"What the fuck was that and did anyone see where that shot came from because I am planning on a solo no fuck you flight" and Kay had heard hat and said quietly

"Do what you need to do and what aircraft will you be taking up and when will you leave?" and he just remarked very quietly before walking with his air wing to the classes

"I'm aiming to leave at dark and it'll be another night landing as well as night flight so if I have to ill need to leave classes early so I can prep for sundown and get home safe" and Kay nodded and made it clear that he could skip out on his classes and he started to pack up for a solo flight decking out in a black wetsuit and his trusty .45 and knife before sliding into his G-suit and helmet making him look like a clone trooper that had just been born according to the rest of the group. Taking the barbs in stride he replied

"Yeah whatever you all are just jealous I get to skip classes and play outside tonight when the rest of you are asleep" and they all shot him looks and just muttered and Trace walked to his room and grabbed a 2 liter of soda and put on a pot of coffee and groused to Kay

"God the idiots are not letting up on the insults on the fact that I will be out all night flying and I hope that I can make it home and you will be shocked what I heard from Patton and it proves that she has some major skill" and Kay said in all seriousness

"This I have to hear and it involves one of us so spill the beans boy" and he laughed then poured a cup of coffee and said

"well when Dani left she tried to beat her attackers to death in revenge after drugging them and they found two bodies dead headless and they say that they were last seen with her so Dani was told not to go back to Patton until after this whole mess blows over" and Kay smiled and said calmly

"Remind me to not piss her off and buy her a drink for what she has done" and they all had a smile and Kay walked over to dani and tapped her on the shoulder before motioning for her to follow and as they slid out of the ear shot of everyone else Kay said

"I heard about what you did and the school had said that they would press charges but we convinced them to piss off as the assassination attempt on our school earlier this month" and Dani said calmly

"In case you don't know and want to know I will tell you the tale of what I did and why I was surprised I got out of there and not go to jail" and Kay opened up the bottle of rum and said

"Yeah I want to know the full details because I know that they didn't tell me everything and neither did you" and Dani just held her hands up smiling like a girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar and said

"you caught me and I will tell you everything and you are buying the drinks because this trip will burn" and Kay smiled with a touch of fear and said

"Alright but you will need to go back to your room till the shrink clears you" and Dani just hung her head and mumbled

"I hate that bastard but whatever" then looked up and said

"After they took the video of me playing with myself I invited them to the room and drugged them and as Angelica came to I hit her in the head and as the blood on the floor I removed their heads and kicked the bodies to a hidden area under my bed near the shower and then threw the bodies overboard. I washed up and made sure I looked presentable and turned on my little pony to calm my nerves then went to bed and then classes the next day after watching a couple more episodes and stuff then I got sent here" and Kay looked stunned and whistled before stating

"well I knew you had a secret but never guessed that and its ok I will not judge you because you are awesome" and wrapped Dani in a hug before the two of them walked to the cafeteria and sat down then started to eat a couple of sandwiches packed with meat before they then walked back to the apartment and Dani told kay

"Thank you for listening my friend and don't be a stranger and when you get back form seeing your boyfriend off we can do a my little pony girls night if you are into that" and Kay smiled and called out as she walked away

"Your buying the pizzas and we do a equestria girls then other episodes" then she ran off to see trace whose fighter was all black and he looked at his girlfriend and said lovingly

"I will see you when I get back and we can do whatever when we get to see each other again and I better leave because it's just the right time and the winds are going to give me a boost in the air" and he hopped into his F15C after kissing Kay and called to both the school and the carriers nearby

"wrangler requesting permission to taxi" and both nets crackled with an affirmative and he slammed the throttle then lifted off the deck before dropping to wave top height knowing both ships that he was a part of were tracking him and he sang to himself

"Somebody musta done doughnuts because its laying out there in the road a flood in the bathroom a hog in the kitchen and a dude on my couch with a bloody nose" then he switched to the team net and said

"So far no missiles and I think they learned not to fuck with us so-" and he instantly switched and yelled

"Oh shit missile is in the air but I can avoid him and Kay 100 bucks says I don't use flares" and Kay who was in the bridge listening in said quietly

"You are on flyboy just get home safely" and Trace slammed the stick into his gut then popped into a cobra and dropped down and then snap rolled out causing what he had at first thought was a SAM only to realize it was a sidewinder and Trace rolled and said into his mask at no one in particular

"Im glad someone decided to play and I was one kill from being an ace and this will grant me that and give me someone to play with" and he fired a shirt burst of 20mm ammo causing the pilot to roll giving him a good tone and he yelled

"FOX TWO FOX TWO" and snapped the trigger sending an AIM-9X slamming into the target the same time a burst of 20mm APHEIT armor piercing high explosive incendiary tracer and the fragments turned that plane into a mangled wreck and he yelled

"SPLASH ONE!" and he heard the tower say

"We saw that and come back home you have a major celebration waiting for you" and he was allowed to listen into the radio of Saunders and Kay yelled alone because everyone else left so she could celebrate and Dani yelled with her startling her

"OH GOD HE IS AN ACE THE PARTY WILL BE EPIC WE HAVE SO MUCH PLANNING TO DO!" and they ran down as Trace landed and said quietly to the heavens as the kill was near the school

"Thank god I made it home and may my family live to see another day"


	10. Flashbacks and frozen fireballs

Hawks and wolves ch. 10

A/N: I do not own GuP and sorry my life doesn't allow frequent posting but any reviews will be nice

Rolling over and hanging his feet over and then slowly lowering them to the cold metal floor Trace muttered

"God damn it I know the floor will be shocking but I wasn't to surprised but oh well" and pulled on his gear and boots before walking to the door and opened it only to see Kay was standing at his door holding a steaming cup of coffee. Smiling as he had been up most of the night Trace greedily sucked down the warm amber liquid and muttered

"Thank god and I wondered if it was too early to make a pot and maybe spike it with a strong sip of glenlivet 18 year old single malt" and Kay replied, her light blue eyes sparkling with mischief,

"I sure as hell hope not cause mr ace we have a party soon and I think you'll like this" and held up the bottle of scotch that Trace was intending on grabbing soon as he was awake enough. Smiling at the gift his girlfriend brought he turned and left the door open saying

"Party time and I can't get away from a good time" and Kay turned the song on and looked in his piercing brown eyes and held him close saying

"Tournament starting soon so we need to get the Abrams worked on" and Trace laughed saying

"I'll provide the music and the tanks going to wait another maybe two or three if it keeps going this way" and Kay sang out a little tipsy from the drink she had waiting on him to open the door

"We are high class" and Trace kissed her lips saying

"No you are I'm just a good ole boy and you are my fairy tale princess" and Naomi had to just kill the mood saying

"Kay you are needed because Darjeeling just challenged us to a match and is awaiting your response, which is if your boyfriend didn't put his hand up your shirt yet" and Trace just groaned and said looking at his girlfriend

"Going to take the stick jockeys out for training and you are more than welcome to join us" and the response was Kay turning as green as a pea pod and Trace laughed saying

"Take that as a no which is actually quite disappointing" and he laughed before walking to the hangar bay were the rest of the squadron were waiting and seeing them all lounging around lazily he yelled

"Alright boys we are going to do a standard training skirmish and there will be a threat what it is however you will have to wait and see" and chuckled as everyone started to hop in and get the engines burning and in violation of navy policy Trace used first names until they were airborne and he called, the glee obvious in his voice,

"David you and Richard are going to be helping me because this will be capture the flag supersonic" and they both nodded and clicked once on the microphone. As he fell silent activating radio silence on his end which his brothers knew meant something bad was going on his mind Trace muttered scanning the sky

"Do aces and killers wear masks more important question should I wear a mask if so should it be like the phantom cause god knows I am scarred up like him but will it make it hard to eat a popsicle?" and he let his hand drift off the throttle up to the scars he had acquired with the most prominent one being right under his left eye and across his face. Having the conversation with himself he forgot, and remembered to his chagrin that the overall commander of the school could activate or listen in to any ones comms, when he heard Kay say

"Well you look better than him and let me guess the next thing you will ask for is a Popsicle?" and he saw a glint of metal but refused to engage until he notified his wing mates of it and calmly, almost bored sounding, said

"We have a bogie at bearing 207 weapons free boys and I'll buy you a drink in hell" and they all yelled in unison breaking into loose deuce formations

"Roger!" and David yelled out seeing the markings of the shark torpedo with saw blades for fins

"Well boss this is interesting because they look so familiar and we may have to end the fight early" and Trace saw the tail and nodded yelling to himself

"The son of a bitch flying it is dead" as the flash back hit him like 10 tons of bricks and he was thrown back to the middle school training and he saw the greyish-green eyes of the young man who had a habit of abusing him verbally and physically. Having the flash back, trace, a stick of a young man who loved his iPod and the few friends he had, was trying to talk to his first love Allison and it was interrupted by the two biggest bullies in the school, who without saying a word drug him into the bathroom and his weak punches were of no use as they shoved him into the toilet saying, their voices dripping with malice glee

"You get to be with your kind you piece of shit" and the only way to break free and save himself was right at his fingertips. Grabbing a small metal rod he swung out shattering the knee of the man on his head and then rolled over and broke his arm before choking him out cold and quickly got up and started to bolt toward the door with the blood of the man who had held his legs all over the stall. As he looked around the cafeteria he saw the girl holding a camera only for her face to go white as he smiled with malice and a demonic voice that he never knew he could muster

"Well you bastards are so fucking typical and I mean same shit different day level like really get some better fucking hobbies before someone winds up dead and maybe lunch for a animal" and he started to laugh like a mad man before he was suddenly snapped back hearing

"Yo, trace we need you to give out the order because this- oh god damn it he is firing at us so what do we do?!" and Trace slammed the throttle forward and the stick in his gut and all he would say, the malice creeping back into his voice scaring Kay and everyone listening in in the CIC, turning them a shade of pale

"The goal is for you all to go low and get some distance between all of us and I am going to kill him slowly and make sure he never will know what hits him and he had better make his peace with god because I sure as hell won't" and laughed before thumbing his safety off and with that the dogfight was on as he turned on his former classmate with all the fury of a man possessed and seeing the hard split-s Trace called out directing it to the sonar room where his former crush and friend was working

"Hey Emily this will get loud if I have my way well one way or another and remember our DI says 'Its not my job to die for my country its to make the other dumb bastard die for his' well this is like my country and home so game on" and as the girls of saint gloriana arrived on scene with their familiar tornados and Jaguars instantly forcing the fighter to turn and Trace fired one missile slamming into the tail and he muttered watching him fall

"Thank god they are here so I can either go home or challenge them to a match and go one on four" and Trace started to turn as he felt the bird shake and stealing a glance at the fuel gauge and as he saw it was dropping fast Trace said quietly accepting his death

"I have been through hell and tell Kay I love her and I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then" and he started to glide before quickly ejecting as the others yelled

"God damn it eject now" and Kay having heard the crash yelled to the SH60R seahawk rescue crew

"God damn it he is a splash down so we need to pull him out now!" and the bird lifted off. Unbeknownst to them, Gloriana had done the same and both of the choppers arrived at the same time and the SH60 dropped the harness and pulled him out of the water and flew him back as he violently shook proving he would eb out of the fight for awhile.


	11. Popped questions shattered hearts

Hawks and wolves ch. 11

A/N: I do not own GuP and sorry my life doesn't allow frequent posting but any reviews will be nice

Waking up with the SH60R SeaHawk crew looking at his uniform soaked and sticking to him Trace asked trough clattering teeth

"D-did I get the son of a bitch and did he eject?" and the quick nod from the crew chief told Trace that what he had seen was accurate and the past he had battled had come to an end. Nodding back he laid his head down and started to fall asleep noticing the pain in his head got better when he laid down. Starting to black out he heard the chief holler to him to be heard over the roar of the two roaring general electric turboshaft engines as they were burning at full speed to get him back to the carrier as soon as possible

"Sir you need to stay awake because if you don't your girlfriend will have our asses" and locking eyes with the young crew chief who by his estimation couldn't be older than 19 Trace grabbed her wrist and said

"Miss she is going to have my ass for the whole getting shot down bit and is the navy pissed at me for getting sent into the drink?" and she just laughed before remarking

"Sir they are just glad that one of their aces isn't getting a promotion he didn't earn so just focus on getting better ok?" and he nodded before pulling the blanket they had laid out for him up over his body and then he wrapped it up tight before starting to sing

"Mexico on a wild hair pick a spot on any old map I travel light and my bags are packed I'll go anywhere with you" and the flight crew all hoped that his singing was him trying to keep his spirits up and warm and not the delirium of being shot down and dunked into cold water with the bare minimum flight gear and no cold weather equipment. Quickly letting the chopper fly back to the cruiser the crew chief called out over the radio, the fear evident in his voice

"We have a casualty and he is a cold kill so we need medical ready ASAP" and then they fell silent, well all but Trace, who was still singing incoherently until the chopper landed and as Kay saw Trace getting carried to the sickbay in a stretcher wrapped in a heavy blanket she slowed to a shamble and started sobbing hysterically from the sight of her lover ghost pale and all but responsive, with the only ways they knew he was alive was the violent convulsions as his stick figure body struggled to keep from dying. As Kay ran close she broke down hearing

"I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think they'd understand when everything is made to be broken I just want you to know who I am" with Kay hearing that she broke down and dropped on the steel deck shaking with emotion as she thought he was dying and Kay screamed

"GOD TAKE ME AND THIS CURSED SCHOOL BUT LEAVE MY LOVER ALONE! I WANT TO BE HAPPY FOR ONCE!" and Naomi grabbed her commander and yelled to the medics

"Get him to the carrier and keep him warm. I will send Kay to take some time to cool off then send her to see him" and they nodded and marched to the sickbay with him as Kay was sent to get some rest even if she didn't sleep just to get her off the deck. Obeying Naomi Kay remarked, starting to get her wits about her

"You are in charge for a while because I don't think I would be able to run the school in my current emotional state" and Naomi just nodded before ordering Kay off the deck and into her quarters then Naomi walked down to the Medical bay making a mental note to ask kay what she saw in the boy that had stolen her heart. Walking over to the medical bay where he was sprawled out dressed in a navy cold water survival suit and a heater draped over him making him quite the sight. Smiling and quietly chuckling Naomi snapped a picture on her camera phone and sent it off to Kay with the question

"Doesn't he look so content and toasty? Maybe someone read him a story" and Kay sent back the laughing emoji before a question back asking when she could see him. After finding out from the doctor Kay saw Naomi standing at her door saying

"Get ready and don't dress to warmly because they have the heat cranked up in his room" and Kay nodded before getting up and following Naomi, who wasted no time asking

"Who is the boy and why is he so special to you because honestly he is just a glorified high school stick jockey and a suicidal one at that" and Kay turned around and said quietly scaring the piss out of Naomi

"He is more than that he is a naval aviator and when we talked when he first arrived on campus he and I discovered we had a lot in common now if you want to piss me off feel free" and as Naomi fell silent Kay turned, as her boyfriend had taught her, and marched down to the medical bay and saw her love blacked out still tightly wrapped up and true to her word the heat in his room was cranked up. Slowly sitting down in the closest chair to the bed Kay remarked quietly, the tears she felt threatening to spill at any minute

"Well boy I can't believe you did that all on your own so do you want to die or what?" and as she started slowly crying Trace woke up and said, placing a soothing hand on his loves

"I didn't want to die but I was the only one who knew his tactics and the moves he would pull so I had to defeat him or else we all would have been in danger because he had enough ordnance on his bird to ensure that he could have killed everyone on deck and possibly sank the ship or at the very least killed the commanders and I… I can't lose you so if that means I die protecting you then damn it so be it" and the result of his remark was a slap that Trace was heard could be heard from the depths of the engine room to the bridge and everywhere in between. Clutching his flaming, reddened cheek he was greeted with a shrill

"Well if you die what the fuck will that do to me huh? Have you fucking thought of that!" and the somber deathly quiet reply back turned the whole world to ice for that one brief moment

"Yes I have and that's why I settled on something for later in the week when I get navy liberty" and as the meaning of what Trace said hit she stood up and smiled, gently rubbing his cheek

"Ok boy I'll see you are the first off the ship and sorry but you know how it is right?" and he nodded before laying back waiting on the doctor. As he was cleared for shore leave and Kay, true to her word had summoned him to her office before following him to the ramp and saluting crisply, which her boyfriend returned impressed at her military actions. Making a mad dash down the ramp to join his ship mates from the enterprise, as he transferred over one weekend a month 2 weeks a month every other in the summer, he smiled and said casually to Josh, his closest friend

"Yo brother when we get back home to the ship I am going to have a totally bitching fiancée, who is smoking hot so yeah you'll be jealous as fuck" and Josh smacked his back saying

"Rule breaker I approve and marrying out of your league, way out of your league" and the two just laughed until Trace popped into the jewelry store and dropped a cool two grand on an engagement ring. Walking back to his buddy then the boys started to go out to lunch Josh then heard a noise from behind them and said, hoping to not ruin the fact he knew they were being followed

"Trace my boy it is running late so I think we should get home" and Trace sensed the fear and nodded before they started to run toward the ship Trace was the second one up the gangplank and starting to move he felt a bullet tear into him, searing from his shoulder to his back and he dropped as the shooter was arrested stating

"I did what I had to do!" and Kay ordered him sent to NCIS before she would kill him. As Trace was rushed off to sick bay Kay stood in their room and was shaking with emotion she was struggling to keep in and she lost it, the hot tears streaming down her face as Naomi threw her a box saying

"Found this amongst his personal effects and the doctor doesn't know if he will make it but knowing him he will pull through, the stubborn son of a bitch" and Kay opened it revealing a 24 karat gold ring studded with diamonds and sapphires as well as a note for in case he lost his nerve asking

"Will you marry me" and she sobbed yes over and over preparing herself to bury her fiancée.


End file.
